Black Shadows
by FrozenFears
Summary: Naruto really wished he wasn't outside right now. There was rain, lightning, thunder, and it was dark. Yaoi
1. Oh shit

Naruto really wished he wasn't outside right now. There was rain, lightning, thunder, and it was dark. Even if there was a fence between him and the forest it still scared him. It always sounded like someone was right outside of the fence walking around, watching him. The light from the deck didn't stretch out far enough to see into the forest, hell there wasn't even enough light to see midway into the backyard.

He had already gotten Akamaru inside the house, but Kyuubi kept barking at something outside of the fence and wouldn't come inside.

"Come on, Kyuubi, time to come inside!" Naruto yelled clapping his hands waiting for Kyuubi to run up and jump on him. Still no luck, Kyuubi kept running around barking his head off.

"You want a treat, Kyuubi?!"

Usually the word 'treat' made Kyuubi come running, but the scary part was that it didn't. Naruto kept telling Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru that he didn't like going outside at night. He didn't even like looking out the window! How they convinced him to take the dogs outside at this time of night seemed unfathomable to him at the moment.

Kyuubi seemed to have shut up and ran toward Naruto with his tail in between his legs. "Finally," Naruto whispered. To Naruto's dismay a few seconds later a black figure jumped over the fence. Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to run into the house, he felt Kyuubi nudging his leg to make him hurry.

Naruto slammed to door and locked it as soon as Kyuubi was through the door. He turned off the deck light and at that moment Kiba looked up at Naruto while he was petting Akamaru's head. "You better not get too much water on this damn carpet you hear me?"

"Guys there's something out there! It just jumped over the fence, we have to lock the front door!"

"What the hell, Naruto? There's nothing out there! We've been telling you that ever since you moved in," Kiba said.

"Yeah, Naruto, your just being troublesome again."

"No! I'm seriously telling the-" banging from the door behind Naruto cut his sentence off. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara looked up at Naruto a little startled. Akamaru began to bark, Kyuubi ran up the stairs as fast as he could, Kiba ran and locked the front door and tried calming Akamaru down, Gaara turned off the television, Shikamaru turned off the downstairs' lights, and Naruto ran upstairs and waved for the others to follow in the darkness. In a matter of seconds everyone was upstairs looking out the window.

Black figures were circling the house. A few seemed to be giving orders and others were staring up at the house. The banging on the door had stopped, but there were still many noises that had begun around the outside of the house.

"What are we going to do?" Kiba whispered.

"Who are these creeps anyway?" Gaara whispered.

"I don't know and I don't know," whispered Naruto answering them.

"Naruto," Shikamaru whispered nudging Naruto's side.

"What?"

"Do you remember those stupid hiding places you made because you were bored last summer?"

"Yeah.. wait are you saying we should hide in those places?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru in disbelief.

"It's the only way we might not have a chance of being found it they decide to break in."

"I'm in for whatever might save us!" Kiba whispered a little loudly.

xxKibaxx

Kiba had grabbed Akamaru by the collar and ran into the bathroom. He opened the bathroom's closet door and shoves himself and Akamaru into it. His hand slid across the side wall of the closet and found the barely big enough door he pushed Akamaru in first. Once he was inside he closed the door quietly and commanded Akamaru to go up the few steps on the small staircase there at that point there was a small boxed room to the left he slid himself in first. He pulled Akamaru, his medium sized dog, onto his lap and removed his collar so they didn't make so much noise.

"Damn, how bored was Naruto when he made this?" Kiba whispered to Akamaru.

xxGaaraxx

Gaara entered the computer room and moved one of the desks placed by the wall. His fingernails gently pulled open a part of the wall and crawled into the dark looking box. He shrugged and pulled the desk back closer to the wall and gently placed the wall piece back in.

It was getting pretty hot in there.

xxShikamaruxx

Shikamaru was in his room standing on a table feeling up the wall. He clearly had made up his mind that he was going to kill Naruto. Finally after fumbling for a few moment he found the door like thing in the wall. Shikamaru gently opened it and tried getting into it, but it seemed harder then it looked to get into it.

Unknowingly getting into the room Shikamaru finally calmed down and closed the door. He wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing anymore, he was afraid something major was going to happen.

xxNarutoxx

Naruto pulled a square piece of carpet from the floor, underneath it was a door made up of the floor boards. Naruto unlocked the door and it swung downwards, Naruto took Kyuubi and gently placed him in the room. Naruto jumped down into the little room himself and popped the carpet back into place. Then while Naruto was trying to place the door back into place the entire house began to shake. The doors sounded like they were being torn off of their hinges. Naruto quickly put the door back into place and locked the door from the inside. He began to pet Kyuubi on what he thinks was his head to calm him down. Kyuubi may have been barking outside like a bad ass, but he was still a puppy and was scared.

A few moments later the house stopped shaking after a loud bang and there were muffled sounds of footsteps walking around. Naruto began to tense up, he was afraid. He was hoping his friends found their spots in time and were hiding. The footsteps began to spread out and walk around. A few pairs of footsteps began to swiftly run up the stairs.

Kyuubi began to whine and tried to turn in circles in the small room. Naruto tried shushing and grabbing onto Kyuubi to make him stop. Kyuubi quieted down, but didn't stop. The footsteps were coming close to Naruto's room and that made him nervous.

_Step. Step. Pause. Step. Step. Pause. Step. Step. Step. Step. Pause._

It was driving Naruto crazy when finally the footsteps were right on him they stopped. Kyuubi stopped whining, but instead started shaking. The footsteps moved to beside where the boxed room was and then Naruto heard the sound of the carpet sliding off of the door. There was a light that seemed to cut right through the lock The door swung down and...

* * *

_This story is dedicated to my friends... because right now their at an anime convention... without me. Please review, it will make me happy._


	2. Why is it just us?

_Step. Step. Pause. Step. Step. Pause. Step. Step. Step. Step. Pause._

_It was driving Naruto crazy when finally the footsteps were right on him they stopped. Kyuubi stopped whining, but instead started shaking. The footsteps moved to beside where the boxed room was and then Naruto heard the sound of the carpet sliding off of the door. There was a light that seemed to cut right through the lock. The door swung down and..._

The door swung down hitting Naruto slightly on the head. Naruto looked up to see who the intruder was. The small light coming through the blinds showed that the person was in a black hooded cape and red spinning eyes that glowed.

"Why hello there," the dark figure said in a husky voice.

"Wh-who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Now is not a time for questions. If you come with us without a struggle we'll leave your friends alone, and you can even bring that mutt." The figure reached its hand out towards Naruto.

Naruto thought about it for a few moments. He could go without a struggle and his friends would be safe, or he could fight the guy and risk his friends being hurt. Option A seemed pretty good right now even if he didn't know who these people were. He grabbed the man's hand and was pulled out, when Naruto was out he turned around and picked up Kyuubi.

"Now then," the figure spoke, "Follow me."

As they were walking other men were walking out of the rooms with Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba. They were all being shoved and pushed down the stairs where there seemed to be more people waiting. They were put into a straight line as the black figure that had gotten Naruto began to spoke.

"We are here for Gaara and Naruto only, Kiba and Shikamaru you are to tell no one of what happened here tonight. If the police get involved tell them they both ran away and you thought it wasn't a police matter. There are people who are following us and we must leave quickly. Any objections?"

"Umm, why are you taking only us and what about our stuff?" Naruto asked.

"We cannot tell you in front of these two, it will be discussed later. And your items or property will be taken care of later and I suggest you get that dog leashed if your taking him." The figure dismissed the other men as he hurried Naruto along with getting the dog ready. Once Kyuubi was leashed they headed outside where it was still raining, thundering, and dark. The leader seemed to have been urging everyone to run which was pretty hard since they were running in a forest that had steep hills and trees everywhere you turned.

Naruto kept following the black figures in front of him hoping he didn't fall over or slide. Kyuubi seemed to be taking it very well since he was getting rid of some extra energy.

xxBackAtTheHousexx

Kiba and Shikamaru stood there trying to figure out if they should call the cops or not. In the middle of their conversation even more people started surrounding the house again.

"What the hell is going on tonight?!" Kiba yelled. These people were wearing what seemed to be white, black, and red uniforms. Most had masks on and all of them had tattoos on their arms. A few came and opened the already broken door and began to swarm over the two.

"We need you to tell us everything about the people who were just here and if they took anybody. If you don't cooperate we will not hesitate to take drastic measures," said a man with a duck-like mask.

xxTheWoodsxx

After a few hours of walking and running the rain was letting up and the sun was beginning to rise, they seemed to be getting closer to what seemed like a village. Naruto panted as he dragged Kyuubi along beside him. Gaara was closer to the beginning of the group apparently because the people thought they might plan an escape if they were close enough to talk.

Soon enough they stopped right outside of the small village and someone beside him said, "Welcome to headquarters."

xxxx

Inside of a small cottage Gaara, Naruto, and Kyuubi were told to rest and all of their questions would be answered when they woke up.

"Gaara.."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do.. do you think that Kiba and Shikamaru are alright?" Naruto asked sitting on his bed. He looked at Kyuubi who was sleeping in the corner be a heater, he smelled like a wet dog.

"I'm pretty sure their fine unless some other weirdos came and got them too."

"Do you have any clue why they would want us and not them?"

"I don't know, why don't you go to sleep and we'll find out later." Gaara said looking out the window.

Naruto nodded and slowly got under the covers and eventually fell asleep. Naruto knew Gaara didn't sleep, but sometimes he still tried to get Gaara to sleep because it wasn't healthy.

While Naruto slept Gaara thought about some things._'Maybe Kiba and Shikamaru aren't safe. They did say people were following them. Why do they want us?I wish Naruto didn't sleep like me so we could find out already."_

Later on, Gaara and Naruto wished they hadn't even asked because they had truly entered hell.

* * *

_Sorry that it's so short and that I didn't update it sooner. I just got back from boating with my dad so umm yeah. My friends are still at an anime convetion without me.. I hope their having fun. _

_Thanks for dashllee and keshia-515 for reviewing chapter 1! Please review, it makes meh happy =3!_


	3. The journey finally begins

_I think I'm going to gouge my eyes out! It took me a while to figure out what Itachi was going to say, just warning anyone who is reading [which I think is only keshia-515] what Itachi says is reaaaaallly long, it killed me to write it. It took me forever to write it but its still too short! Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Naruto woke up to an empty room. The dark yellowish light coming from the window clearly stated that it was late afternoon. Naruto swung his legs off the side of the bed, stood up, and stretched. Since Gaara and Kyuubi seemed to be nowhere in sight he decided to go wander around this place to find them, maybe have a look around.

When Naruto opened the wooden door he realized he didn't have to look far. There were three little kids playing with Kyuubi while Gaara watched over them by a nearby tree. Gaara nodded towards Naruto, Naruto decided to go over and talk to Gaara.

"You slept long enough," Gaara said with a sigh.

"Yeah, whatever so have those people told us to talk to them yet?"

"They said follow that small walkway over there to the big building on the left and ask for Itachi," Gaara said looking in that general direction, Naruto nodded in response.

Once they got Kyuubi away from the kids they followed the directions.

xxTheBuildingxx

Naruto, Gaara, and Kyuubi walked into the building. It was pretty boring and there were only a few artsy pieces which happened to look like pokéballs, and a few hallways. Naruto walked up to the desk, "Um, we're looking for an Itachi?"

"Names?" the lady asked.

"Naruto and Gaara."

"Alright, follow me please," the woman stood from her desk and started walking towards a hallway. She walked all the way to the end of the hallway and knocked on the last door. "Sir, they're here." A few moments later the door was opened by the same man, Itachi, who brought them to this odd and strange place.

Itachi held his hand out to show them to come inside, as soon as they were inside the spacious room the woman walked off and Itachi closed the door. They all just stood there for a second, "Well go ahead, sit down. You'll need to sit down for what your about to hear." Naruto and Gaara sat down on a worn down couch near a dim lamp while Kyuubi laid at their feet beginning to fall asleep.

"So what are we doing here anyways? Are you finally going to tell us why?" Naruto asked a bit upset, his face scrunching up while he talked.

"Yes, well, I was actually getting to that. What I'm probably going to tell you will effect your lives, so I suggest you listen well."

"Will you just get to it already?"

"Alright if that's what you wish,"

"Both of your families have specific traits that help people breed great power. There are many different stories on how nine different families gained immense power. As their powers grew they began to learn how to change their bodies, sometimes they could not change what they did to their bodies. Without knowing it every time they had a child and their child had a child the deformity was passed through all of them and every time it was more natural, their bodies also, were more use to it."

"Can you just get to the actual point now?" Naruto asked being very impatient.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,"

"Most of the families were splitting up and moving elsewhere. Resulting in people forgetting what their family stood for and what may be different in their children. Sometimes secret societies, alike to ours, search for these people and open their eyes to the things their ancestors were involved in. They are usually held against their will to fight against other secret societies or assassins.

Some descendants are hard to find and are found of rare value if found and are forced to have children. Both of you come from two families who were once allies and the males in the families found out how to make themselves to where they can have children. No one until twenty years ago were able to find any of your families, so both of you are considered rare. We, unlike others, do not hold people against their wills. It is your choice if you would like to stay here and do as we say, of course you'll have some freedom if you stay and we will not treat you like slaves."

Naruto began to stand up pointing his finger at Itachi, "Are you saying we have to have sex with another man?! I am NOT gay! This is unbelievable you people are crazy!" Before Naruto reached the door Itachi began to speak again,

"If you leave here you will probably just be hunted down again. As I said we give you more of a chance here than other societies. Yes, you will be forced to have a child but how would it feel to see your parents again?"

"M-my parents are dead. They died and someone found me and put my in an orphanage."

"I said no one has found someone like you two since twenty years ago. My father , Fugaku, had found your father, Minato, and was in the same situation you are both in now. After a few months of your father still not pregnant he was forced to talk. He stated that he should get to know Fugaku more before they do something that major. He was beaten for speaking out against them and decided to run away just days after. Fugaku had already been in love with your father, but let him go and didn't follow.

Soon enough my father was forced to marry my mother Mikoto while Minato fell in love with a woman named Kushina. Kushina was apart of a group that goes by the name ANBU so Minato decided to choose that side. As the ANBU began to revolt us, the Akatsuki, many people died which caused more need of revenge and the war continued for several years. After my brother , Sasuke, and I were born my mother was killed. My father continued to fight against the ANBU and soon learned Kushina also had a child. They held several people hostage and tortured their minds and asking questions. All of them stated that the child was never seen the day after the birth.

Years after my father began to grow ill and told Sasuke and I his dream to fulfill of finding Minato's son and finally ending this painful war. The people I've chosen for both of you to to, how should I say, umm.. mate together are from the two strongest clans in the Akatsuki. From my clan, the Uchihas, I've chosen Sasuke for you ,Naruto. From the Hyuuga clan is Neji and I've chosen him for you, Gaara.

I will leave you both for a few moments to think over what I've said," Itachi stood leaving the two passing Naruto, who was still standing by the door but facing toward where Itachi stood.

"I think we should accept his offer," Gaara said.

"Why should we? What if I don't want to be involved?"

"Look , Naruto, it's either this freely or being forced to do this somewhere else. We're already involved, even if seems unreal. My mother use to tell me stories about this before she died, and I for one have heard more cruel tales of what they do to people like us," Gaara said standing up and facing Naruto. Kyuubi finally woke up looking at both of them confusingly wondering how he slept for so long.

Naruto and Gaara stood in silence until Itachi came back. Naruto turned towards Itachi, "We've made our decision."

* * *

_Please review =D I'll try putting up a new chapter if you like it still!_


End file.
